


Broken

by LadyXandra



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Ballads, Broken, Complete, Dragon Age - Freeform, Fluff, Free Form Poetry, Musicless Song, Other, Rock Song, Suffering, Surviving, dragon age origins - Freeform, fluff/angst, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandra/pseuds/LadyXandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked all over for a song to represent my character Riel from my story Vhenan'ara, but I couldn't find one.  So I wrote one instead.  It is a rock ballad.  I have no music for it, but I think it is pretty and fits her personality.  I hope you like it!  Please read and review it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Not Bow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152143) by Breaking Benjamin. 
  * Inspired by [Vhenan'ara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950538) by [LadyXandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandra/pseuds/LadyXandra). 



> Dragon Age is owned by BioWare. The canon story belongs to them as well. The character template Mahariel is theirs. However, I took small aspects of the Mahariel origin story and formed them into my own origin story for my character, giving her a unique history, personality, and outlook. The OC known as Riel belongs to me.

** Broken **

 

 

She’s been battered and broken

Tired and used up, abused up

Pushed, pulled and twisted up

Just another man’s token

 

When her eyes don’t cry

Her skin no longer bruises

When her voice doesn’t break

Her life no longer one she chooses

 

Can you fix the broken?

Can you strengthen the weak?

Can you hold up a body?

One that no longer breathes?

 

Those gilded wings once so pure

Dragged through blood and bone

The light that used to shine

Her back straight, steps so sure

 

Now all that is left is a shadow

A heart that doesn’t beat

Eyes that no longer see

She is nothing but a shadow

Of what she used to be

 

Can you fix the broken?

Can you strengthen the weak?

Can you hold up a body?

One that no longer breathes?

 

Long ago and once upon a time

She was fierce and full of life

Now she lays, used and broken

Crying silent screams in her sleep

 

Can you fix the broken?

Can you take away the pain?

Her wings no longer hold her up

Can you do the same?

 

Memories of fears not forgotten

Dreams filled with familiar monsters

Dragging her down, back to that place

The realm of the demon’s misbegotten

 

No longer the pretty face a mother kissed

No longer the strength that held on

No longer the one with soft silks on her skin

She has become the demons next victim

 

You can’t fix the broken

You can’t strengthen the weak

You can’t hold her up anymore

When she refuses to even speak

 

Her wings are gone

Her bones have been set

Her heart is shattered

She stands on unsteady feet

Yet she rises to a new beat

 

She will fight not for you

She will fight not for herself

She will fight not for life

She fights to simply move on

 

Move on

 

Can you fix the broken?

Can you strengthen the weak?

Can you hold her up when her wings are gone?

Can you stand back and let her find her own feet?

 

She may be broken

She may be weak

She may have lost the fight

Yet still she will rise

Rise and move on

 

Do not hold her up when she falls

Do not hold her down when she pulls herself up

Do not hold her back when she takes an uneasy step

Just stand there, right by her side

Take her hold of her hand

And tell her that today she can finally

 

Finally

  
Move on


End file.
